Love in the Night Sky
by Icelilly
Summary: Berwald and Tino are behind the academy working on an astronomy project. But Tino wonders if the night sky might be doing more than just providing them answers for their project. Gakuen!SuFin. Human names used.


**A/N: Back with a new Hetalia fic! But this time it's some Gakuen!SuFin. This is my part of a fic trade with my buddy Kisshulover1 who asked for some generic Gakuen!SuFin. Ugh, I'm not going to lie, this seemed like a way better idea in my head than when I put this paper (or in this case, virtual paper as I like to call it). I hope you guys can prove me wrong and enjoy the fic! And I definitely hope you like this Kisshu!**

* * *

><p>"Ah! This looks like a great spot! Lets set up right here!"<p>

The short Finnish blond gave off a warm smile towards his taller Swedish blond friend. The Swede merely just looked away from him. But it wasn't because he didn't like him. As a matter of fact, he liked his Finnish friend, Tino Väinämöinen, a lot. A whole lot. Berwald Oxenstierna had fallen in love with the younger boy ever since he laid eyes on him when he entered homeroom for the first time during the last school year. Since they became friends, Berwald had been dropping slight hints that he was in love with him but Tino was completely oblivious and took his hints as mere friendship. On the other end of the spectrum however, Tino was doing the same thing towards him but Berwald was also oblivious to his advances. He did sometimes catch Tino's hints but always put them pass him, believing it was too good to be true or he was just imagining it; his desires getting the best of him. It didn't take much for Berwald to get nervous, tongue-tied, or shy when with Tino. All he had to do was be in the room with his large, warm smile and he would become flushed red; forcing the Swede to turn away. He would be embarrassed or ashamed of himself if Tino were to ever catch him like that. He considered it "his shameful side" and would never allow anyone to see him like that. Not even his own parents were allowed to see him in that kind of state.

It was a Friday night and the two boys were behind the academy and dorms to look up at the stars. The two were enrolled in an astronomy class for their science credit. The academy offered only four courses to choose from; biology, chemistry, physics, and astronomy. Biology was the course that was the most popular and filled up the quickest. Despite the course being known for its heavy workload and strict instructors, the course was also known for its dissection projects which made it hugely popular with students. Chemistry was known for its crazy experiments. Sometimes students could hear small explosions near the football field when they did outdoor experiments. Physics was the class that was normally reserved for the engineering students and was known for being one of the toughest programs offered at the academy. If you said you were in the physics course, other students would think you were insane and would be praying for your sanity by the end of the semester. Astronomy, however, was the course that didn't have anything special about it. Astronomy was the class that students got put into if the other programs were full or if students were looking for an easy A. That was the case with Tino. The biology class was full and he ended up in astronomy. Berwald on the hand did make it into the class but immediately dropped it the second he found out that Tino didn't make it in. Even now, the Finn didn't understand why his Swedish friend did that. In all honesty, he felt guilty that Berwald dropped the class because of him. But the Swede reassured him and told him not to worry. He had come to the conclusion that with English and algebra taking up most of his time, he didn't need biology added to the mix. Tino agreed with Berwald's reasoning but in reality Berward just wanted to be as close as possible to Tino; hence the reason why he's even enrolled in algebra in the first place. He hated the subject with a passion but if it meant getting close to the one who won his heart, it was all worth the pain, suffering and brain breakage.

As Berwald placed a large blanket on the damp grass, Tino was busy setting up the telescope that he borrowed from the science department. The two of them were partners for the class' major credit assignment. The goal of the project was to keep a journal on which constellations and planets they saw in the sky for a whole month. It was the easiest project the instructor could of given the class since students could easily make up stuff and throw it into a journal without any effort yet some students still hadn't even started despite it being the end of November. The project was due just before Christmas and with snow coming soon, there's no way some of their peers were going to get their assignment done on time. Sucks to be them; as the two would often say.

Tino was peering through the telescope while Berwald was sitting on the blanket taking notes down in their colourfully decorated journal. Tino grumbled as he moved the object around. Despite it being 8 o'clock at night, there weren't as many stars out that he had hoped for. Many of the stars were too scattered around for them to be forming any constellations. There was a full moon and a possible planet they could mark down but that was about it. After enough disappointment, Tino decided to join Berwald and sat down next to him on the blanket. He had tried to start a conversation with him but only received his usual grunts as he continued to scribble stuff down into the journal.

'_I wonder what's got him so engrossed into that journal. There isn't that much to report tonight_,' Tino thought to himself. As he was about to take a quick peak, a he felt the wind pick up slightly and gave him the chills. The sound of Tino's shivering caught Berwald's attention and put him in a worried state.

"Ya cold?"

"Ah, just a little. But no need to worry! I'll be just fine! I've dealt with a lot worse back home in Helsinki!" Tino laughed as he suddenly felt something wrap around his body. It was Berwald's jacket.

"Don't want ya catching a cold," Berwald quietly said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer to his chest. Tino was surprised by the sudden contact. He felt his face burning, butterflies flying in his stomach. However when he looked up towards Berwald, he was looking away with his face also red as a beet. Was Berwald feeling the same way? Or was he actually cold? Tino panicked when he came to the latter conclusion.

"Berwald! Are you okay? You're not cold are you?"

"'m fine. Don't need the jacket…"

"But your face! Your face is completely red. I don't want you getting sick because of me," He said as he unconsciously placed his hand against the Swede's face, resulting in Berwald twitching slightly in surprise. Tino realized what he had done and quickly pulled away.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that! I-" Tino stuttered out before Berwald pulled him back into an embrace; squeezing him tighter than before.

"No need to apologize," Was all that Berwald said as he placed his head on top of Tino's. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours; but in reality only for a few minutes. Tino didn't want to move from his spot. He wanted this to last forever. He felt safe next to Berwald. Safe and warm. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining down on them. He then nuzzled his face into Berwald's chest as he heard the sounds of his heart beating. Tino couldn't handle the silence any longer and decided to be the first to break that silence.

"It sure is a beautiful night tonight."

"Mmh… it is."

"I love nights like these. I love to look up at the night sky and just listen to the sound of wind blowing through the trees," He said cheerfully. Berwald looked down at the young Finn and felt his heart speed up a bit.

'_So cute…_' He thought to himself. Why did he have to be so cute? One half of his brain was telling him to go for it and just tell Tino the truth about his feelings. But the other half of his brain told him not to do it; fearing it would scare him away and ruin their friendship. What to do?

"Berwald?"

Berwald snapped back to reality and looked straight into his favourite pair of violet eyes. Tino was still smiling at him even as he was daydreaming.

"Do you believe nights like these can be magical?"

Berwald tried to process the statement in his head. Magical? What did he mean by that? Tino couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression as Berwald was trying to put the pieces together.

"Oh Berwald! I'm so sorry but you look really cute right about now!"

That last statement combined with Tino's adorable laughter and smile was enough to fizzle out Berwald's brain and make his heart skip more than just one beat. He couldn't take it anymore. Screw logic. As far as he was concerned, logic died about five seconds ago. It was time for him to take a chance. He placed his hands on Tino's cheeks and slowly placed his lips on his. The sudden contact surprised the Finn but Tino never pulled away. Instead, he slowly deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around the Swede's neck; his jacket falling onto the ruffled blanket, lips pressing harder against each other. Berwald was surprised by Tino's actions. He didn't think he'd be accepted so easily. He had too many emotions going through him at the same time. His heart was dancing. Both his tongue and lips enjoyed the taste of Tino's cherry chap stick. In a moment of passion, Berwald pushed him down on the blanket and kissed him again; harder and with a hint of lust. He was worried about Tino's rejection. He didn't want to force him to do anything Tino didn't want to. It would break his heart if he ever did. But never once did Tino break away; much to the delight of Berwald. After what seemed like forever for the now-couple, the two broke away; gasping for air. The two smiled as they pressed their heads together; their fingers intertwined with each other.

"And that's what I meant by 'magical'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we are done! I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review? Reviews make the author smile!  
><strong>


End file.
